Betraying Path
by Rufescent
Summary: Set after the Western Air Temple. Zuko trys to fit in or at least not be killed, but when someone finds him, he is portrayed as the enemy again. Needing to escape, they must ban together or all is doomed. - on Hiatus -
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi. I hope you are having a happy day. Ok, this story takes place at the Western Air Temple and it is right after Zuko was allowed to join the Aang Gang.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Avatar: the Last Airbender. A girl can dream can't she?

* * *

Sokka had showed him to his room albeit a bit reluctantly a while ago. It was a nice little room. It at least had a bed, a mini table, and was a reasonable size for a person to live in.

After the surprise visit from Katara, Zuko had forced himself to relax. She seemed as cruel and cold as Azula when she entered and warned-no_ threatened_- him about Aang's safety. One look in the table's direction and he immediately calmed. The father figure in his life, a guardian, only family member that ever knew he wasn't a failure (not including his mother, she was gone when he needed her the most). His Uncle, the Dragon of the West. He's doing this for his Uncle, for his mother, for his sister, for his nation, for the world.

Zuko felt a surge of warmth as his inside flame grew with determination. The sun was swallowed up in the darkness of space during the same time he felt his fire grow.

"Um… dinner is ready. We are eating out in the fountain area. Just follow us." A little boy replied nervously, who looked about the age of Li (Sensu's little brother). A man with a mustache was leaning against the wall across from the little boy and gave a nod to confirm what the boy said.

Not waiting for a response they turned and started walking down the corridors at a surprisingly fast pace.

"Wait up!" Zuko yelped while jumping off the bed and running to catch up to them. Zuko didn't want to face everyone yet, especially at dinner, but his tummy was rumbling so loud he was surprised the whole temple couldn't hear it.

They didn't respond to Zuko's plea, but the older boy started walking at a faster pace then one would think possible while walking. Zuko growled not quite loudly, but loud enough for both of the guides to hear.

"What is the matter Fire Prince?" Haru called to Zuko innocently, but still keeping his pace.

"Are we late for something? No? Alright then, slow down." Zuko hissed in between breathes as he walked alongside Haru, not giving the man a chance to answer his question.

"I thought the fire nation was the best in the whole damn universe? You wouldn't need a peasant like me to slow down for a prince. Right _my prince_?" Haru spit out the word 'my prince' like it was something vile on his tongue that needed to spit out.

Zuko was surprised by this man's sudden hostility toward him. He didn't even know this earth bender! What did he do to deserve this? Oh right, the spirits loved making his life miserable even when he was trying to help. Ugh.

At the prince's surprised face, Haru snorted. "That's what I thought."

Zuko stopped himself from saying something back to the earth bender, for they had reached their destination.

All the talking and laughing the teens were making around the camp fire immediately ceased. All the eyes in the open space were on the scarred prince who non to subtly took a step back ready to flee if need be.

"Umm…." Zuko really had no clue of what to say. He really should have thought this through some more.

"HA! I win, pay up Snoozles." Toph exclaimed loudly, breaking the silence.

Zuko sighed in relief. All the eyes had left him and were on Toph. Zuko always was shy and hated when he had a lot of attention, but walking into an area filled with once-enemies was way worse then just being a shy person.

"Well, I thought that Sparky was going to come out for dinner, and I was right of course. But Snoozles here thought that Sparky would be too much of a possum-chicken to come out. We bet on our chores, so now Snoozles has to do my chores for a week. Ha-ha!" Toph answered smugly.

"No! Toph, I totally said three days!"

"You're lying," the blind earthbender replied in a sing song voice.

"Thanks a lot, Zuko." Sokka grumbled sarcastically.

"Don't listen to him, Sparky. Snoozles is just a sore loser because I am awesome and I beat him in the dirt."

Zuko almost smiled at the 12 year old earthbender, almost. The rest of the group all laughed while Sokka sulked, but the moment Katara had finished dinner he was happy again, murmuring something about 'amazing meat' as he got his bowl of food.

Katara handed Zuko his food last, but not without a glare. Zuko went to find his seat a little way off from the groups, knowing he wasn't wanted anywhere.

The water tribe siblings glowered at him the whole time, though Katara's glare was freaking him out a little. If looks could kill, he would be frozen to death. A subtle shiver went up his body as he remembered swimming in the ice cold water of the northern water tribe, and the blizzard the almost ended his life if not for the Avatar's mercy. Damn Zhao. When ever he thought back to the northern water tribe, he would always see those eyes that haunted him at night. He couldn't save him. He couldn't even save an enemy! How pathetic is that.

"_Grab my hand!"_

"Zuko, are you alright?" Toph voice was laced with worry and fear. Everyone around the camp fire turned to Toph, surprise etched in all their faces. Toph was _scared_ and _worried_.

Zuko was snapped back to reality, and saw Toph looking at him biting her lip. Soon all eyes were placed on the prince once again.

Not hearing what Toph asked, assuming Toph was the one who asked, he questioned her. "I apologize. I didn't hear what you said."

"I was just wondering if you were going to eat anytime soon, Sparky." Toph replied calmly, all the fear she showed a minute ago, left no clue they had even been there.

"Oh." Zuko looked down to the cold soup in his hands. He forgot to eat. Oh well, he lost his appetite. "I am not hungry anymore. Would anyone like it?"

All he saw was a blur of blue as his bowl left his hand.

"Sokka, stop eating like a chicken-pig and eat slowly." Katara scolded.

Sokka looked up to stick his tongue out at his little sister, but his face was covered in goop and he had grown a soup beard. The gang burst out laughing as Sokka just looked at everyone with one brow quirked up in question to what was so funny, unaware of his newly acquired facial hair/food.

Zuko took this time to quietly slip out to the woods. He went unnoticed except for one person who didn't understand what was so funny with Sokka. Her eyes foggy, she turned to the area where he was just seated, but kept quiet, trusting that he wasn't a spy.

* * *

"Ouch! Stupid…dumb….ugly….ugh…root…will...die!" Zuko looked down to his sprained ankle. He really should have lit a fire in his hands when he was walking. Limping, he decided to turn around and go back to the temple.

Something rustled in the bush a few yards away. Zuko tensed. Something told him it wasn't an animal. Zuko's instincts were telling him to run and get help to check it out together, but it was not in Zuko's nature to flee so he stood his ground.

"Why hello." A cold voice said from the shadows.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Why hello." A cold voice said from the shadows._

* * *

"State your business." Zuko forced his voice to stay steady. Luckily his voice followed his command and showed no trace of fear.

"Ha!" The man spit in his face. "I am not _stating_ anything to the likes of you, slave boy."

Zuko's insides went cold, they didn't figure out who he was, luckily. They were going to take him as a slave, though!

"_Run Zuko, run! Leave me. I'll just slow you down!"_

"_Nooooo, I will not leave you. Never!" Zuko screamed._

"_You brats, you will pay for that." The man was either shaking in rage, shock, or embarrassment. _

_Zuko grabbed Azula's hand and ran at top speed, a speed in which everyone thought impossible for a seven year old. _

_They ran behind a pillar of stone panting for breath. The steps of their follower dimmed into nothing. Peaking out, they checked to see if he really was gone._

_They locked eyes, gold met gold, and the two young children couldn't hold it in much longer…_

_They burst out laughing. Azula fell to the ground laughing so hard she had to hold her tummy. Zuko did the same as Azula. Soon their laughing fit turned into a loud giggles and slowly stopped. _

"_I can't believe you two! You two are in so much trouble!" _

_Zuko and Azula slowly turned toward the voice, recognizing it instantly. Eyes wide, they ran._

"_No you don't!" Zuko and Azula were pulled up before they even made it a foot._

"_I can't believe you two." She repeated, shaking her head in disappointment but the smile that graced her lips said other wise. _

"_Mommy that man hit my little sis and all she said was that he looked like a monkey!"_

"_That's no reason to hit him in the shin, Zuko."_

"_Mom, I was just being honest." Azula replied innocently._

"_That does not give you, the _both_ of you, the authority to dump a _punch bowl_ on him and _kick him_ in the shin." Ursa scolded._

"_But…"_

"_No. Now, I would like you to apologize to Officer Zhao right now." Their mother told them sternly. _

_Grumbling the whole way, the two royal siblings reached the soaking wet man reluctantly. _

"_We are sorry." Zuko replied for his sister and himself. _

"_Sorry for what?" He taunted arrogantly, a smirk on his wet face._

"_That you are a butt-head, that's what!" Zuko yelled loudly in his face, loud enough for the guests of the party to turn their heads in his direction. _

_Zhao was turning red, but this time the brother and sister were sure it was anger. _

"_Zuko." Zuko turned his head to look at Azula, knowing she would be disappointed in him. He _failed_ at an _apology_. What he saw lit a smile on his face too. Azula had her hands to her mouth to mute her laughter and her eyes were twinkling with joy._

_Zhao grabbed the two children by their collars and pulled them into a dimly lit room._

"_Want to know what will happen if you try something like that again, brats. You will be sold as a slave." At the kids questioning look he went on._

"_You will be forced to wear smelly old cloth." Zhao smirked at the horrified expressions on the siblings. "They will force you to fight for others enjoyment to the death, unless you are really good, then you will be worth saving for a couple days at most. They'll use you for target practice." Zhao saw the two slowly move toward the door, they were scared. Getting up, he slammed the door loudly making them jump and locked it with a key._

"_But that's not the worst part. If you disobey them or embarrass one of the leaders, they will punish you with lashes."_

"_Isn't whipping illegal?"_

"_Ha! Poor naive child you are. They don't care. All they enjoy is children, like you two, to be punished._

"_Zuko… Azula… Where are those two? Zuko… Azula," They could all hear Ursa softly yelling their names. Now was their chance to escape the evil dungeon of the Evil Officer Zhao._

"_Mom," Zuko yelled at the top of his lungs._

"_Mother," Azula shrieked loudly catching onto Zuko's plan, even Zuko and Zhao had to cover their ears by her volume._

_The door opened and light shined in to reveal Ursa holding out her spare keys and curious eyes._

"_What is going on here…?"_

Zuko ran. He could feel his legs numb and his sprained ankle felt like it was on fire, but he didn't care. The slave capturers never went alone. He saw light. Fire light! He was back with them!

He ran up to the fire pit panting, trying hard to breathe calmly. Looking up, he felt the world come crashing down on him.

It was empty. The whole area was empty. The only evidence that they had ever been there in the first place was the dimming fire in the middle. All their belongings were gone. _Or taken, _thought Zuko. If he had eaten dinner, Zuko knew it would be on the floor right in front of him in chunks.

"Thought you could get away did you, boy." Zuko whirled around to face the intruder.

"We got your friends, boy. Fought pretty well, but they were out numbered and failed." The man then started laughing a cold cruel laugh he heard Azula do oh-so-many times as she grew older and there was no mother to help change her.

The man could have been bluffing but something told him he wasn't. Zuko needed to find Aang and everyone, if they wanted to stop all the violence caused by the war. The only way to the slave's hideout was know by the slave capturers. Plan in mind, Zuko slowly raised his hands up, fingers pointing to the dark night sky lit only by the few stars that glowed in the distance. He surrendered.

The man smirked and all Zuko saw next was dreary, lifeless, color of black.

* * *

A/N: YAY! I had sooooooo much fun writing that flash-back in the beginning. Want to know a secret? Well, I never intended to have that flash-back and I also intended for the gang to see Zuko being followed by Guiren (The main slave capturer) which means valuing benevolence. Yes, it is supposed to be ironic. And the Gaang to think Zuko led the slavers there. Oh well. :D

Also, too explain a few things: Zhao isn't afraid of yelling and scaring royalty because Ozai is out on an important visit and and the only royals there are Zuko, Azula, and Ursa, and he isn't afraid of them.


	3. Chapter 3

If the looks didn't make him feel nauseas the smell definitely did. Zuko awoke to yells, fire, and a rotten smell. Rubbing his eyes, he took a deep breath.

His head hurt like hell, but his ankle was way worse than his head by a long shot. The area he was in was just as plain as the sandy beaches he would go to when he was younger.

Scanning the crowd for his friends, if he could even call them that, he remembered what had happened. They were going to fight for the amusement of others. He had to find the others. Getting up, he ignored the sweltering pain in his head and ankle.

Breathe in.

Move left foot.

Breathe out.

Move right foot.

Clenching his teeth and strutting out his jaw, he kept his pace hoping he would find them before he'd pass out.

* * *

He was going to pass out. He just knew it. Swallowing, he hesitantly opened his eyes… and gagged.

His eyes were closed so tightly, they started to hurt. Gulping down hard, he got up and felt his way along the ground with his eyes still closed. He hit something, or someone.

"S-s-ok-ka?"

Who was talking? It was a familiar voice. It was also male, so it couldn't be Toph or Katara. Though it didn't sound like Aang. Maybe it was an enemy. That in mind Sokka got up quickly.

"S-s-s-okka? I-is that y-you?" The voice was laced in all out pain the user didn't even try to cover up.

"How do you know me?" Sokka questioned accusingly still with his eyes closed.

"I-it's me, Sokka. Z-z-uko." Zuko pleaded, if Sokka forgot him, they were all doomed.

"Zuko?" Sokka questioned cautiously. What was he doing here? Realization hit like bricks, and Sokka clenched his hands in fists.

"I'll kill you with my bare hands, you bastard!"

Zuko froze, confusion overriding his anger. What was Sokka talking about? Zuko voiced that exact question angrily.

"Oh, like you don't know. You told them where to find us and let them take us. I know you weren't there when they attacked us, a perfect escape. Why did we ever even except you in our group, you'd just betray us again, and we were right." Sokka shouted at the scarred sixteen-year-old.

"Why w-would they stick me in here t-too, if I was on their s-side?" Zuko stuttered from the pain and by how cold he was feeling. He felt frozen.

Sokka slowly opened his eyes and glowered at Zuko. "To be a spy, they thought that we would think you weren't apart of this ploy and you would tell them everything we would say. Like escape plans and our secrets. Too bad we won't ever trust you again."

Before Zuko could reply, Sokka shoved by him, knocking out the air in his lungs. Resting his hands on his bent knees, Zuko gulped for air.

Sokka looked back, and scowled seeing Zuko's back bent forward.

The air wasn't coming in! Zuko couldn't feel his head and ankle anymore. His head was spinning in circles. His eyes went to the inside of his head, and his body slumped to the ground in a big heap.

Sokka's eyes widened. Did Zuko just _die_?

* * *

Toph heard a bell.

It rang again, but this time louder.

A loud voice called out to all the slaves. "Listen up, new slaves. You are now ours. We own you. When this bell rings twice, that means all of you must exit this area and move to your rooms. It is a normal jail cell that we have obtained." The man laughed a cruel cold sound that sent shivers through the twelve-year-old girl. "When the bell rings once, it is meal time. But when it rings three times, you better be ready." The man laughed the same laugh as before but louder.

Toph could hear whip's snap in the distance and hurrying footsteps running her direction. Shrugging her shoulders, she followed the crowd.

* * *

After Katara was given her room, or jail cell as people called it, she laid down on the cloth placed on the floor meant to be a bed.

Only the people in the cells around her could hear her sniffles as she pulled the covers closer to herself, and wept until she was swallowed into a world of dreamless sleep.

* * *

"_Do you think if we knew each other back then, we could have been friends?" Aang questioned curiously._

_Instead of fire being shot at him like he remembered, Zuko smiled. The smile was pure but sad and it reached his eyes, making them glow brightly in the dark. _

_Zuko opened his mouth, but no words were formed._

"_What? I didn't hear what you said." Aang called out to the slowly disappearing boy._

_The dark forest disappeared and instead they were illuminated by green light. They were under Ba Sing Se in the catacombs. _

_Aang was surrounded by Zuko and Azula. They both had their hands poised for a fight. Aang braced himself, getting ready for the attack to come. It never did. The royal siblings just stood there staring into space but still poised for attack._

"_Sorry."_

_Aang looked into the lifeless eyes of Zuko and Azula._

"_Sorry." The siblings repeated again simultaneously, still staring into nothing._

"_Sorry for what?" Aang asked, just for the sake of knowing._

_Zuko and Azula looked at each other and repeated the only words that they had said so far._

"_Sorry."_

_The green light faded and Aang was transported to a garden. Aang had never been here before. Cautiously, Aang looked around. A tree grew in the center and a small pond with little turtle-ducks was in front of him._

_Children's laughs and giggles filled the void of silence, though no one else was there except Aang. A cloud covered the sun, making the world as dark as it had been on the day of black sun. The laughing ceased the instant the world grew dark._

"_Sorry."_

_Aang searched frantically for the royal siblings. They were no where in sight._

"_Sorry."_

_Something happened then but it was so fast that Aang didn't get to see anything._

"_Sorry." _

_Aang heard the brother and sister shriek and then everything disappeared in a black flash._

Aang awoke gasping for air. It was just a dream. It was just a dream, but it seemed so _real_. Rubbing his eyes slowly, he recalled the other day's events. They were all taken. Clenching his fists in determination he got up.

A noise shook the cell. It was a bell. It rang only once, thankfully.

All the cells everywhere opened their doors and Aang could hear rushing footsteps move toward the same direction. Stepping out of the cell, Aang followed the crowd to get breakfast and find his friends.

* * *

A/N: Hi. I guess I really enjoy writing flash backs and dreams, because the dream was my favorite part in this chapter. Okay, also I know this story may seem a little dark, but I hate writing stories with unhappy endings, so I _don't_ think it will end dark-like. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Zuko followed the crowd of slaves to the food room. He had woken up in a cell this morning. The last thing he remembered from the day before was Sokka thinking this was all part of his plan. Ugh.

Scanning the crowd for any possible allies, he saw the little boy from before. One of the people that led him to dinner on that fateful night, The Duke was it?

Limping over to the small boy about the age of eight, he didn't spot anyone else from their little group.

The Duke stared at his shoes. He could see the marks of where he would scuff his shoes on something hard. Feeling a presence next to himself, he continued to stare at his shoes in fear. He was alone in an unknown land, and he was as scared as a little boy could be after seeing a horror play come and attack the audience with out warning.

"Are you all right?"

The Duke moved his head down farther into his helmet and stayed silent, hoping the monster would just leave and stop taunting him.

"The Duke, are you all right?"

Sniffling quietly, The Duke looked up, curious as to how this person knew his name. Dark brown met gold.

Zuko gave a small smile to the younger boy, hoping it would give The Duke some hope that they could make it through this.

Much to Zuko's joy, The Duke smiled back warmly. It only lasted a second though because The Duke returned to looking at his worn out shoes and the slight frown on his young face returned.

"The Duke, want to hear some advice?" Zuko asked the small boy. The little boy didn't answer but Zuko still continued.

"The Duke, you should never give into despair. If you allow yourself to slip down that road then you will surrender to your lowest instincts. In the darkest times, hope is something you give yourself. That is the meaning of inner strength_._" Zuko quoted, impersonating his Uncle Iroh.

The Duke burst out laughing, making a ghost of a smile appear on Zuko's face. "That-That was the funniest impersonation I have ever heard!" The Duke squealed in delight forgetting what predicament he was in.

"Yeah, my Uncle Iroh told me that though. It means that even though everything seems bad and impossible, you have to hope and keep your self going, knowing that the dark and impossible won't last forever."

"Wow."

Zuko chuckled quietly. "Wow? That's all you have to say? You little munchkin, just for that, you are going to get it." Zuko got up and before The Duke could do anything about it, Zuko scooped him up and held him against his chest and started walking with The Duke in his arms.

The Duke couldn't stop laughing and squealing in delight, as he tried to escape Zuko's hold. Both boys could feel _a lot _of eyes on them, but right now, they just didn't care becuase they were having _fun_.

They each made it to an empty table, still not finding their friends. "Stay here, The Duke." Zuko ordered setting him down on a seat. Zuko didn't want The Duke to get hurt or lost when he couldn't protect him. The Duke nodded his head making his oversized helmet fall down to his nose. Smiling softly at the scene, Zuko departed, limping in the food's direction.

* * *

After getting two meals, if you could call them that, he left for the direction of his table, but stopped.

A girl about The Duke's age lay on the floor crying with her hands on her face. People around her just walked on bye, ignoring the young crying girl. Enraged by the other people's generosity, or lack of it, he walked over to the girl and squatted down.

"Get lost."

Surprise covered Zuko's face, but being a stubborn person he retorted that he wouldn't.

"Get lost." The girl repeated.

Zuko's patience was running thin. He looked around for any guardians, seeing none he stood up.

"Good, you're leaving."

Narrowing his good eye to the same size as his scarred one, he reached out for her and plopped her in his arms ignoring her shouts to put him down.

As Zuko reached the table, he placed his food down in front of him and gave The Duke his food. Setting the girl down next to him, he asked her what her name was.

Sticking her nose in the air, she ignored him.

Growling, he asked her again but this time with more force. She looked in his direction, then smirked and said nothing.

"Alright, I understand your hesitance, but I _need _to know about you and I would like to call you something other then 'girl.' Please, everyone is having a hard time, it's not just you." Zuko pleaded, trying a different approach.

When she said nothing, Zuko's anger boiled. He was not going to let her win this one. "Fine, if you enjoy being alone and forced to fend for yourself, then be my guest." he snarled out.

"I am _not_ alone, pig-head!" She froze. She wasn't supposed to say anything!

Zuko smirked. He had just gained information on the mysterious girl. "We aren't going to hurt you, peasant girl." Zuko added 'peasant' in there because he knew how it aggravated the water tribe siblings and thought it might work on the young girl. He was right.

"I am not a _peasant_ pig-head and I have a name." Realizing her mistake, she glowered at the man that had tricked her.

"Okay, so you have someone you know here with you, you are relatively new here, and you have a name." Zuko said putting together what she had said so far and the clues he had picked up.

She sighed. "Yes, I have a name."

When she didn't say anything more, Zuko decided it was time to stop talking and eat before _that_ time came. The Duke had already started eating and was almost done. Glancing to his side, he saw the girl still sitting with her nose held high and eyes glaring. Sighing loudly, he took his uneaten meal and slid it over, so it lay in front of the small girl.

She looked down in surprise. All she had said to this stranger was mean, and now he was giving her his food. She ate the first bite reluctantly, but as soon as it entered her mouth she started slurping down the rest as fast as she could.

"H-how long has it been since you've eaten?" Zuko questioned, while he watched her devour the blobs of food.

"I think about three days." She really had no clue. It was far too long in her book.

"Who were you traveling with?"

This man didn't sound like he was a Waru spy. Biting her bottom lip, she nodded cautiously.

Seeing her nod, Zuko knew she was going to talk to him.

"You first, then I will tell about myself. I promise," she told him, holding out her pinky for him.

Zuko smiled, he remembered doing pinky swears with Azula when they were little. Taking his pinky and wrapping it around hers, they shook. "I promise." He trusted this girl. His instincts told him she was alright.

Zuko told her his name and about how he left to the woods and saw the Waru there. He portrayed who else came with him here, though Zuko did leave out that he was a firenation prince and that Aang was the avatar, just in case. He told her about how Sokka reacted and how he found The Duke.

Both children listened intently to his story, hanging onto each word he said.

"Why didn't Sokka trust you before?" She questioned innocently.

"That's a different story. Now it is your turn."

Biting her lip in worry, she began, "My name is Keiko. I, um, I came here with my mother." She paused, her lips were quivering. After taking a moment to continue, she started again, "My mommy started to fight the Waru after we arrived here and they took her somewhere away from me. I know she is still here and I plan to rescue her." Her voice held strong determination near the end and they nodded in understanding.

"Alright, so here's the plan. We all stick together and rescue everyone, and I mean _everyone _as in _all_ the slaves, together." The Duke said quietly so only their table heard. The Duke placed a hand in front of himself. "You guys in?"

"Duh," Keiko replied, placing her hand on top of The Duke's.

With out replying, Zuko placed his hand on top of the two children's hands and gave a smile that raised all hope and determination in every one of them.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, yeah, I know what you all are thinking. That those three are going to save everyone and I am mean because Aang and the Gang won't be doing anything. Well, you are wrong. They are just the beginning, the ones to set things in place for everyone else, so I can have all of them in the story together. If you weren't thinking that, good for you. :)

Also, I decided that writing 'slave capturers' is really annoying and I think that people living in the slave den would give them a name that's not 'slave capturers.' And that name is Waru. Waru means evil in Japanese and Keiko means sunny child in Japanese if you are wondering.


	5. Chapter 5

Toph ate her slop in silence. She could hear Aang saying something to Katara, who sat across from her, but the only words she could make out, was 'dream' and 'sorry.' Katara just nodded absently not even bothering to strain her ear. She pretended to listen to Aang as she eyed her food suspiciously.

Toph scrunched up her toes in the sandy earth beneath her, letting small grains of sand fall through her toes.

"Twinkle Toes, see anyone else?" Toph asked, she could still 'see' but the problem was that it was all fuzzy. She felt so useless, she felt just like she did in the desert when she couldn't save Appa. She was useless.

Toph heard Aang sigh in despair. "No. There is no one else I see from our group. It looks like it is just Katara, you, and me." Aang said referring to Toph.

"Oh come on guys, think positive, three less people to find." Katara said, trying to cheer up the twelve-year olds.

"Yeah, but one of those people we need to find is Sokka. Who knows what trouble he could be in right now?" Toph put in.

Katara laughed. "Has Aang told you of the time Sokka first met Suki? It was a disaster."

Aang immediately perked up and began the story vividly.

* * *

"And Sokka asked to be trained by her, so she told him he had to follow _all _their rules. The next thing I know, Sokka is in a dress!" Aang told Toph smiling widely.

Toph gave a small smile and laughed lightly. "Wow, Snoozles in a dress, wish I could have seen that sight."

"Believe me, you don't want to."

The trio laughed. Aang continued on with his story, loosing all the dreariness he had all morning.

* * *

Haru had found Sokka and Teo.

The group sat in silence, listening to all the yells and shouts that echoed around them.

"We need to find everyone and get the hell out of this place."

"I agree with Haru, Sokka?"

"Hmm? Sorry, I was kind of out of it." Sokka replied, snapping out of his daze.

"What's up with you? I know it whacked everyone out to be here of all places one night, but you're acting stranger than usual. Right now you would be jumping on an escape plan, but you aren't. So… what's up?"

Before Sokka could answer, Teo put in his worth. "I think it has something to with the scarred firenation boy that joined our group right before we were abducted." Teo guessed.

By the way Sokka's eyes narrowed into little slits and stared only at their table, they knew he was correct.

"Sokka-" Haru was cut off by three bells ringing.

"Listen up everyone." Guiren called out to the eating crowd, he was the commander of the Waru. "Three bells, so boys line up on the left side and ladies on the right. Once there, we will decide if you shall be forced to fight, or if your day will be used on work we assign you."

Getting up, they headed off to where the other men were, forgetting about looking for their friends, just hoping they were not picked for fighting.

* * *

Zuko looked down toward the two children of about eight. They wouldn't last either way. The fight would kill them and all the work would wear them down to nothing. Biting his lower lip he knew what he had to do.

"Listen up you two. You must stick together or you will _die_. Don't move until I come and get you both. Go back to one of your cells and hide like your life depends on it. If someone finds you, run like hell."

They nodded in understanding. "What cell are you going to?"

Giving Zuko their answer, he promised them he would come and get them after.

Zuko waited until they disappeared in the throng of people, to walk toward the left.

* * *

Zuko released a long sigh of relief as he was placed in the work group. Guiren had told the cluster of men and women that they were to exterminate all living objects in the courtroom for some unknown reason.

All the slaves entered the courtroom silently.

It was a medium sized room. It seemed about the size of the cafeteria. The walls were worn down on all sides and little weeds could be seen rearing their ugly heads in the cracks. The ground they walked on was just plain dried up dirt, and the light they got was dim. A window hung in the high corner of a wall, dust coated the translucent frame.

The light, however dim it was, fed life into his world weary soul. Cracking his knuckles in front of himself, Zuko stuck his hands in the crack ready to pull the weeds out of their hiding place.

"Sorry!" A frantic apology was heard right after a large sound was made. A brick was pulled loose while the slave was trying to kill the weeds.

"Trying to escape, eh?"

"Nope. Not me. I am doing nothing." A familiar voice tried to escape.

Zuko looked at the Waru who the slave was talking to. In the Waru's hand was a pure leather whip in position for use on an innocent human. All eyes were on the trouble maker.

The slave was still rambling, trying to diffuse the situation to no avail, not noticing the leather in his company's hand.

Damn that water tribe idiot.

Pulling his hands out of the crack, Zuko sprinted over to Sokka, ignoring the searing pain in his ankle, pushed him away from the whip's direction. The whip wrapped around Zuko's arm, barely harming it.

Sokka looked up from the ground, wide eyed at the whip that had almost ripped open his skin. Then he looked to his savior, with even more wide eyes, if that was even possible.

The Waru growled menacingly, his eye twitching in rage. "Boy, I reckon a punishment will fit you just fine, for what you just attempted." The water tribe boy forgotten, the Waru guard pulled the whip back to himself. Then when the courtroom grew quiet, he lashed out mercilessly.

Zuko almost, almost, yelled out in pain but stopped himself by biting his lips so hard they were almost bleeding. The whip cracked through the air again, biting into his chest brutishly.

The Waru man started laughing as the whip came down again, harder this time. "Beg for mercy, and I will ponder letting your punishment end earlier."

Zuko's arms were bleeding as was his chest, but he set his mouth into a familiar scowl and growled back. "No!"

Zuko had gone through far worse.

He had survived the freezing wastelands of the poles, survived being a refugee _firebender_ in an earth kingdom city, faced the _Avatar_master of four elements and survived multiple times, he had survived after facing his devil of a sister, Azula, he had survived his _father_, and he _will_ survive this.

Clenching his teeth and sticking out his jaw, he glared at the Waru guard. What they were going to do was not allowed in Zuko's book.

Seeing his prey's strength return made the Waru hit the boy harder. The boy was setting a bad example for him. If the boy didn't brake then the other prisoners might feel more strenght too.

After about six more hits, the bloody boy still wouldn't give in.

One thing to do, "I am feeling generous today and will let you off at eight. But don't get too excited, tomorrow is a _completely _different day." The Waru guard said, smiling. (It was the same smile that Zhao and Azula had when Zuko got burned in the Agni Kai.)

Turning his head, he faced the working slaves. "Back to work, my generosity won't last forever." He snapped.

"Dear Tui and La. Zuko?"

Barely grasping onto reality, Zuko replied subconsciously, eyes staring into nothing, "Sorry."

* * *

A/N: Alright, when Zuko pushed Sokka out of the way and the whip wrapped around his arm, that was from Aladdin. In Aladdin, there was a scene with two kids who ran in front of a prince's carriage, and the prince lashed out but Aladdin stopped it. :) I like that part.

Also, this is completely random, but when I typed 'Back to work, my generosity won't last forever.' I thought of Chit-Sang. I HATE him. _Why_, you ask, well this is it:

"Your lucky I didn't rat you out. But my generosity comes with a price. I know you are planning another escape attempt and I want in."

IT'S NOT _GENEROSITY_ IF IT COMES WITH A _PRICE_, STUPID. :)

Next Chapter: Some Zuko and Sokka bonding. :) Also, in this story I am not going to include romance, except when necassary, because I for one am really tired and sick of all the Zutara and Kataang fics. I just want a good friendship/drama/adventure fic. Sorry to disappoint.


	6. Chapter 6

The Duke looked around cautiously. No one was in view, but that didn't mean some weren't hiding and _he_ knew that.

"Keiko, how long do you think we have been here?" The Duke whispered, just to break the unbearable silence that was stretching out before them. He had called out so quietly Keiko had to strain to hear, and when she did understand the boy's words, a flare grew inside of her.

"Too long." Keiko replied shortly, stepping out of the cell cautiously, not even bothering to look both ways. Just the direction Right was all before she took a daring step beyond.

"Keiko, this is a bad idea. I don't think we should risk dying." The Duke looked Left.

"We will be careful. Come on, we can even explore the area for weak points." Keiko glared at the weak boy before her, how could one just give up everything with not even trying? It bothered her.

"But if Zuko finds out, he'll get really mad." Pft, he wouldn't even know they left.

"Well, he won't, because no one will tell him." Right?

"No. Keiko, this is a really bad idea, if we do this we will need a _really_ good plan."

Sticking her nose in the air, she replied, "Well, I am a great leader, therefore a good planner. Follow or not, but I am leaving this stinky jail."

Keiko wouldn't have as good of a chance if she went alone and they both knew that, even if Keiko wasn't expressing that. "Fine, I'll go but only for a _little_ while," The Duke muttered sullenly, quickly looking Right, the direction he missed checking before. Keiko didn't even bother checking Left once, already moving out.

Keiko smiled in the lead. _This is going to be so much fun._

_I hate this! Stupid girl Zuko just _had_ to save her. Zuko is going to go insane! This is _so_ not what I call fun! _

The Duke stared ahead as Keiko eyes wandered here and there. To give the girl some credit she could have been memorizing signs or distinguishing landmarks, but The Duke knew that that was just bullshit, Keiko was just . . . plain and simple bored. A creaking noise broke Keiko out of her wanderings, her eyes widened beyond the size available. The Duke gave a quick and panicked glance toward his so-called leader; she returned it with one of her own.

_Damn._

And just as a voice drifted closer to their station, The Duke was pulled roughly into room. Or at first is seemed like what one would call a room. Its cold air bit into his skin like a million starving mosquitoes was the only indication to The Duke that they were not yet safe. They were never going to be safe.

A whisper called, "The Duke? You okay? Can you still hear them?" The Duke was not himself at that moment because right as she called out to him, he pondered on two things. One, she had said _The_ Duke, only Zuko had ever called him his real name. Haru and the others would just laugh and mess up his hair, repeatedly calling him Duke. Two, What in Oma's name were they in?

"Psssssstt!" A serpent in mortal form.

The Duke finally looked toward the young woman. Her hair was a mess but her face had changed. In those few seconds of being a child from noble birth, she transformed to a mature woman still in her one digit numbers. "Are you okay?" She was not angry; a little annoyed for sure, but too much guilt was on her, covering the anger that she wanted to let out.

The Duke nodded once. Twice. Th-

"Good," Keiko looked down to her hands, her hair falling in front of her eyes as a curtain, shield.

His mouth moved before his brain even began to process her words. "Do _not_ blame yourself. I came along willingly. Hell I _did_ complain," He put in at her head shooting up. "But who wouldn't? We are risking out lives, who would want to do that? We are doing this to help everyone, not ourselves. This is a selfless act and it is _not_ done yet." He smiled. "Got that amazing plan yet, leader?" No mock entered his tone at all, not even the slightest. He believed it, she was his leader.

Of all things in the mighty bending world, a world with a _war_ going on, they were in a _jail,_ and they were _lost_ beyond belief, she blushed. Her face was lit in color and she felt the heat rushing to her face. Her head bent down again as protector to her cheeks and she smiled widely.

"Oh yeah, The Duke. This is definitely something no one will ever think of." Her head moved to face him, the tint of pink gone. Her wide smile turned his to dust right upon sight. _What did I just do?_

_..o0o.._

Sokka gasped as he sat Zuko down in his cell carefully as to not hurt the teens already abused body. The blood had seeped onto him as well, changing his rusty red garb to a sticky, vivid, orange tinted color of red. Sokka looked down to inspect his hands. The liquid was warm on his skin. Sokka flexed his fingers, watching the blood move around, some falling onto the stone ground with a plop. The sound gave him an uneasy feeling, making him grab his stomach as if it physically hurt.

Sokka sighed finally, letting his hands fall limp near his waist. What was he going to do? Sokka turned a wary eye on the enemy's son whom was laying limp in an awkward position, eyes still closed as if dreaming. Sokka wished to Yue that this was all just a dream, just an imaginative nightmare, but he didn't want to fool himself any longer.

No more illusions.

The boy stirred. His hair moved just a tiny bit as the neck attached to the scarred boy's body craned. Sokka watched this all with a keen eye, waiting, just waiting.

A gasp came next. Then it happened again, louder this time. His eyelashes fluttered again, again, again, again –

Sokka wondered if it was paining him to even open his eyes.

Then, in one quick second, they bolted open. Wide like a saucer with pupils that seemed too small, seeming to shrink as the eyes grew wider and wider. Zuko looked at that moment, so . . . vulnerable, innocent, hurt, wary, and confused. Sokka was never good at reading people, but at that moment it was all he could do to understand his savior.

Finally, as Zuko began to move his eyes in directions, he spotted Sokka and froze. Gold irises still too wide met with sea blue, neither broke contact.

Sokka, still looking at Zuko opened his mouth to speak. It was not his voice that filled the silence but a rough, hoarse voice filled in the void, instead.

"I – I really . . ." Zuko sighed, letting his words trail off into nothing. He didn't know what to say, didn't know what would please. His head was now in his hands as a backbone or strength to keep his head above. He broke eye contact first.

"Zuko." Not angry, not upset, not sad, not happy, not anything really. It was devoid of all emotion, and even though it partly scared Zuko that one could be just like him in so many ways, he was thankful for it. Azula would have mock in her tone, the Firelord would have wrath in his, and Mother would have kindness. But right now he just couldn't deal with it, couldn't deal with failure.

"Thank you." Zuko looked up in surprise, his eyes deciding to go wider even more. Sokka was putting more into his words as he continued, in a gentle tone he started again, "I – I really need to clear some things up with you. I know . . . that you were gone when the Waru came." It seemed that Sokka had begun the habit as all others had, of calling the slave holders Waru.

The Water Tribe warrior looked at the Firebender blood on his palm, sighed and continued, but his view never left his hand. "Um . . . well I think you deserve thanks again for . . . uh . . . you know, saving my life and all, ," Sokka took a deep breath. "And I would like to know your side of the story."

Silence.

Then, "Well I –"

Sokka cut in, not even bothering to be polite. "Yes, this is going to be as hell as awkward as the day you asked to join us, but we don't have time for that." His voice softened and lowered simultaneously. "_They_ could come at any moment." Both knew who _they _were. Sokka began again, "I won't do anything, won't call names, rude remarks, anything. I – no more illusions."

"No more illusions," Zuko agreed, nodding his head once. Sokka guessed to make sure he got the message, but it was really that his head was hurting . . . again.

_Damn. Why did he have to be so weak?_

An idea popped in his head just as fast as he thought that statement. But first, "Okay, Sokka. Here is how it started . . ."

As Zuko finished his story, Sokka nodded toward his friend. "Sorry, again."

"I have a question."

Sokka hesitated for the briefest of moments but immediately made up for it, "Ask away." The warrior smiled as a way of confirmation.

"Okay, well I have a couple, actually." Zuko admitted but he made it to Sokka's eyes and kept it this time.

Sokka nodded once more. _Go ahead . . ._

"One, do you know where your sister is? Two, I need a favor from her."

Despite their truce, Sokka still narrowed his eyes. "Why?" It held anger, not just a curious tone.

Zuko looked up at him, is eyes answering _do really not know? What do you think I did back there? Asked the Waru for tea?_

"Right. Stupid question." Sokka shyly smiled and looked toward his ally again. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize."

Sokka gave a confused stare toward the scarred boy, but let it go. "That it?" Sokka asked, just curious not sarcastic.

"Yep." Zuko looked out the sealed door, and cursed to the spirits, half of the words spoken Sokka had never even heard of.

"Damn, that little –"

"Shut it!" A harsh whisper cut him off.

A sealed bolt creaked in strain beside their cell. A voice called out, loud and obnoxious, but . . . female and young. Damn her.

"Ha-ha! You are such _fail_ Warus. I am only ten but I could beat you with two hands tied behind me and my feet on fire! Wahoo! You fail so badly! Ha-ha!"

"Shut it little girl!" A male voice snarled out, menacing and threatening.

The ten year old girl either missed the tone or just ignored it. "Ha-ha!" Then, the voice disappeared just like that. Zuko's eyes widened, again. This was so not his day.

He made to get up but the pain that followed after hit him like bricks and he slumped back to the ground in pain. Sokka looked toward the injured on his party. Zuko was now part of his tribe, and tribe members were _not_ abandoned.

"Zuko, stay."

Zuko looked up at him his eyes talking for him. _I am not an animal, but okay._

Sokka nodded and subtly opened the cell door. He thanked Tui and La that the door chose to not squeak in displeasure.

His eyes took in all that they could in a matter of seconds. And he could help but laugh at the scene before him.

A young girl – most likely the one yelling at the Waru before – was sitting on top of an unconscious Waru. Under the Waru's massive helmet was a boy. A boy that Sokka was immensely happy to see, but what Sokka didn't see was that each of the two children had their hands intertwined as one, as one in all.

The Duke looked up, sensing a pair of eyes on him, and immediately broke out in a grin that reached cheek to cheek. "Hey Sokka! I never thought I would see your face again, though, why do you look so funny?"

The Duke's smile broke in two, "What happened?" He had noticed the blood that trailed Sokka's palm.

Sokka smiled softly and sadly. "It's not mine." He took quick peek around the corner. Then, "Duke, and um you um girl, we need to get inside before you-know-who comes back." Sokka smiled once more. "And I know someone there needs to see you."

Sokka led them to his cell room.

Both children gasped and back away.

"Shit!" The Duke.

"Damn!" The girl.

**A/N**: Yes, I know that Keiko and The Duke are cursing in this chapter. And if I was their age and in the middle of a Goram* 100 year war, while fighting soldiers half my size and age, I would pick up some . . . older words.

Also, just as a little tidbit if you even care: Left is supposedly the side of evil and right good. :/ I learned that in Film Studies and it really struck me as interesting. Now, I can't stop thinking about which side this, which side that. Did you know Zuko's scar is on his Left side? :/ Just thought I would tell you. :D

*From Firefly. If you have not seen it, go now now now now! It is not an 'Oh maybe next week.' No! Go watch it now! Joss Whedon's Firefly. Have a good life and Happy Holidays.


End file.
